New York Moments
by iloveromance
Summary: As a way of thanking Dr. Frasier Crane for helping Elaine Benes through a traumatizing bout with nightmares, Jerry Seinfeld invites the Crane family to New York City. And it is there, in the Big Apple, where unexpected and wonderful things occur. A long-awaited continuation of "Laughing in the Darkness"


**_A/N: This is a sequel to Laughing In The Darkness" which was my very first attempt at writing a Frasier story (after having only seen five episodes). When I go back and read that story now, I have to laugh at how "wrong" I was about some of the characters (even my favorite character, Niles) but it's amazing how far I've come since then. I'm dedicating this sequel to Melinda for her encouragement and praise after I posted "Laughing" and I hope that this story is even better than the original._**

* * *

"I'll tell you something, Jerry; this is the _worst_ burger I've ever eaten in my life! The food in prison is better than this crap!"

"George, shut up!" Jerry hissed.

George threw up his hands in disgust. "Why? I was trying to be funny! You didn't think that was funny?"

Jerry rolled his eyes. George would never learn. "No, George. I really didn't."

"What are you, the funny police?" George snapped. "You know, I can be funny too! Just because you're a big comedian doesn't give you the right-."

"It wasn't funny, George!" Jerry yelled. "And don't joke about the prison thing again, all right? Elaine is still sensitive about-."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jerry turned around, smiling when he saw Elaine walking into the diner. Her dark hair fell in waves onto her shoulders and she looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a blue jean jacket, white shirt and dark pants.

She approached them with a smile on her face. And in the most gentlemanly fashion he could think of, Jerry slid out of the booth and rose to his feet.

"Hey Lainey, how are you?" Jerry asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" she replied. They kissed as Jerry returned to his seat, moving aside to allow Elaine to slide into the booth beside him. Once they were settled, she scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her, content to kiss her again.

"How are the nightmares?" he said as discreetly as possible.

She sighed. "Well, I only woke up once last night, but I wasn't screaming this time, just crying. I guess that means that I'm getting better, doesn't it?

He eyed her with concern. "You were crying? Really? Oh God Lainey, why didn't you call me?"

"Because, I… well, Jerry you're busy and all-."

"I'm never too busy for you."

When he pulled her into his arms for another kiss, her face flushed and she looked around nervously. "Jerry…"

"I love you, Elaine." He said, continuing to kiss her.

A short time later, their eyes moved toward George who was watching them with an annoyed look on his face. And suddenly she drew back as though embarrassed.

"Lainey? Is something wrong?"

"Well, no. I love you too, Jerry, but-" She glanced at George and then back at Jerry.

"What is it? George knows we're a couple, don't you, George?"

George shook his head in annoyance. "Boy, don't I? That's all I've been hearing about day and night; how the two of you found love in the _Emerald City_. Sounds like the plot of a television show that my mother would watch! Don't you two get tired of being all lovey-dovey? It's _sickening_ , I tell ya!" He shouted, his voice raising an octave a minute.

"That's because you're alone, George!" Elaine snapped.

Jerry laughed and high-fived her. "Good one, Elaine!"

Elaine grinned in triumph. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, you're _hilarious_!"

"Oh, so now she's funny and I'm _not_?" George yelled.

"Calm down, George!" Jerry snapped. "You know you're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Oh yeah? And you're getting on _mine_!" George shot back.

"Look, why don't we-."

"What'll you have?"

Normally Jerry would have been annoyed at the sight of the always-incompetent waitress, but now he was grateful or the intervention, even if it was at the expense of the woman he loved. He'd make it up to Elaine somehow.

Elaine reached for her menu and opened the laminated page. "Let's see, God, I'm starving. I'll have the Big Salad."

Immediately George began to grumble. "The _Big Salad,_ huh?"

"Yes George, the _Big Salad_! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing… But perhaps you've forgotten the hell you put me through the last time you asked me to get you a _Big Salad_!"

"Oh please, George, you're still mad about that? It was _ages_ ago!" Elaine reasoned.

"But it _happened_!" George snapped back.

"And I wish this _conversation_ wasn't happening, George!"

Angrily George slid out of the booth and raised his hands in the air. "Well guess what, Seinfeld you got your wish, okay? This conversation is finished! You hear me? Finished! Goodbye!"

"Loud and clear, George." Jerry muttered, giving an off-hand wave as George stormed out of the diner, leaving Jerry with the bill.

"Goodbye to you, too!" he shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "What's wrong with him today? You know, I've got a good mind to knock him into next week. The nerve of him, talking to you that way!"

"Jerry, you don't have to keep protecting me. I'm fine." Elaine said.

"I know, but-."

She smiled and cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. "But it's sweet of you to be so concerned."

"Are you _really_ okay? I mean _really_?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Dr. Crane."

"Oh that's right. I'd forgotten about him."

Her mouth fell open and she hit him playfully on the arm. "You _forgot_ about him? Jerry how can you say that? Remember all the trouble I went through to get him to help me? Oh my God, I can't believe you _forgot_! What was I thinking, calling the radio station and then agreeing to go over to his house? I'm sure that he'd never invited a caller to his house before. He could have been a complete _psycho,_ Jerry! Thank God he wasn't. Actually… he was… He was a godsend. I don't know what I would have done if-."

Jerry kissed her cheek. "You're right, Lainey. We do owe him a lot, don't we?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "We sure do. Thank you, Jerry."

"For what?"

He sighed when she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. No woman had ever kissed him that way before. It must have been something Lainey had seen on television. But he sure wasn't complaining. "The trip to Seattle; you, everything."

"Oh, well then you're welcome, Lainey. It was my pleasure. And it's nice."

"What's nice?"

"This… The way you're smiling and laughing. I've missed that."

She touched his cheek. "Well, that is thanks to you, Mr. Seinfeld."

They kissed again as the waitress brought her Big Salad.

"At least I can eat my meal in peace." Elaine said, poising her fork in order to take a bite of the salad. But Jerry had other ideas.

"Lainey?"

She paused, her fork frozen in mid-air. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking…we really do owe Frasier Crane a lot, don't we? I mean if it weren't for him-."

"We wouldn't be so happy right now." Elaine said, kissing Jerry again.

He chuckled. "That's right. We _are_ happy, aren't we? So I think we should make it up to them."

"And how are we going to do that? New York is thousands of miles from Seattle."

"That's true. So since we've been to Seattle, it's only fair that Seattle come to New York."

"I'm listening." Elaine said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smile. Dr. Frasier Crane's so-called trademark line rolled easily off of her tongue. Perhaps she should start using it more often. "What are you planning, Mr. Seinfeld?"

He kissed her nose. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Care to give me a preview?"

"Not of what I have planned for Dr. Frasier Crane, but a preview of what I plan to do to you tonight? Well, that's a different story." He said, pushing her gently against the slick seat of the booth. Their lips met again and again, the Big Salad all but forgotten.


End file.
